Your Wish Is My Command
by senpaicutie64
Summary: Alice and Edward decide that Bella needs a nice long vacation and who better to spend it with than Edward? Takes place after Eclipse, EdwardBella, please R
1. You Need a Break

Okay! It is your lovely senpaicutie here! So this is my first Bella and Edward one so please don't criticize me!! Anyways I really hope you like it! I would usually prefer a BellaJake fic but this one fits Edward better… so please R&R as always!!

* * *

"Ooohiie!!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly, her eyes sparkling as they usually did when she had something 'exciting' to tell me. I sighed wearily, rubbing my temples with the tip of my fingers. I had just stepped into the Cullen's house for two seconds, and of course she was here in no time at all.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her, not bothering to fake enthusiasm, knowing full well that it wouldn't faze her in the least whether I did or not. She linked arms with me, smiling radiantly. "I have a surpriiiiiiiise for yoouuuuuuuuu!!" she sang gleefully, winking knowingly at me. I sighed, and limply let her whisk me upstairs to her bedroom. She was, once again, 'babysitting' me when the boys went out to hunt, Edward smiling very happily about something he found funny as he left me in the clutches of Alice.

"Soooo," Alice started, bouncing around her room, too keyed up to sit. I slumped down on her pink couch, twisting my hands together and bracing myself. Looking up at her through my eyelashes, I waited patiently for her to continue. She bounced back over to me at a dizzying speed that would have made any other human being get a migraine.

"Edward and I were talking, and we had an idea that will make you FLIP OUT!" she screamed in my face, positively busting with that insane energy. As much as I love Alice, I really don't have a clue where the energy comes from. "Alice, tell me the honest truth," I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her. "Yes? YES?!" she squealed, tilting her head and encouraging me on.

I raised one eyebrow, hoping to look challenging. "Did Edward really have anything to do with this plan of yours?"

She bobbed her head around, animatedly bouncing on her heels. "Surprisingly, yes he did!! I didn't even force him into one thing!!" She laughed her tinkling laugh, taking apparent pleasure in the fact that she bosses people around-especially me- with her guilt trips. I started to ease out a bit. If Edward didn't mind, then it couldn't be that bad.

"Okay, okay okay!" she started again, repeating herself in her anticipation. "So I was thinking that you might need a break from all of your wedding planning, and Edward fully agrees, so I set up a little one-week beach house getaway for you two!!!" Her smile still shone radiantly, practically blinding me in their whiteness. My face relaxed slowly, taking it in.

Yes, it was that time. The extravagant wedding that Alice had been insisting that we do. She was the one who really did all of the work, but it really was still tiring to look through endless papers, signing contracts and flipping through magazines for random things like silverware. I love Edward with all my heart, but really, this whole thing was insane.

"Is it…okay if I'm gone for a little while?" I questioned her slowly, silently still processing this information. A getaway, hmm? An involuntary smile curved on my lips. It wasn't a bad idea, really, my time alone with Edward. Recently, we barely had real alone time, seeing as there was so much to do.

Alice noticed my smile gleefully, ignoring my first question. "Yes…" she started, her voice rising as my smile slowly expanded. "Yes…Yesss...YES, YES!!!" she screamed, grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet, prancing around the room with me. I happily danced along with her, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was going on a getaway with the love of my life, away from it all. What could be better?

* * *

"Bella!! Omigosh!!" Alice squealed, grabbing another glamorous dress off of the rack and holding it up onto my body, examining it enthusiastically. I laughed, shaking my head exasperatedly. Normally, I would have absolutely HATED going shopping with Alice, seeing as she usually picked out girly crap that drained me of all energy. But this-this was special. For some reason, I didn't have to fake my enthusiasm. I felt genuinely happy, and giddy.

Anyways, Alice had dragged me up out of bed this morning so we could go shopping for my getaway. At first I protested-"I do have clothes Alice!"-but why argue with her? I was getting beautiful clothes to use for my time with Edward, and what else really mattered?

"Oh, I was right, I was right!!" she said gleefully, ignoring the curious gazes of the onlookers. "Wine red looks amazing with your skin tone!!" She laughed good-naturedly, and slung that dress into the bag. "Um, Alice?" I asked her, smiling a bit. "Shouldn't I try it on first?"

She threw her head back and laughed her tinkling laugh. "Oh, Bella, I know that it will fit you! I can see you wearing it now, so don't worry!" she added in an undertone, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. How silly of me." I responded dryly, fingering through materials idily. She watched me for a second, and then got bored. "Okay, my little prisoner, time to go look for shoes!" she cackled, taking my upper arm in her steely little grip, and hauling me off to go fawn over the stilettos.


	2. I'm Home and ready to Go

Okay, so here's the problem… when I say I like reviews, I mean I like reviews that actually say the good and bad about my story. I can definitely take criticism, but please don't bitch about how I portray a character badly and that you could do better ahem… I really don't need to her how great you are at portraying that character, because I like constructive critism, just don't put me down, okay? I love my viewers so much! So please be nice to me and don't be harsh… it's my first twilight story, okay? Thank you so much for viewing…and feel the waves… inhales deeply hah hah ok I'm not THAT weird it just sounded cool! So please review, and I love you all!!

I folded my new clothes into my carry-on bag, patting them down and smiling to myself, loving Alice right now. It was the night before the trip, and I was spending it packing my new clothes, waiting for Edward to return. I was in his room, of course, still under the watchful eye of small-but-mighty Alice, my insides stirring in anticipation. I knew it was a small hope, and I knew he would never allow it readily, but I hoped to see if he would maybe let up on my side of the bargain.

Sighing, I removed the tag with a jerk from my new lingerie that Alice had demanded I buy. All I could say about it was that it was not…covering. I smirked to myself, remembering what she had predicted about Edwards response to these ("Oh, Bella, he's gonna eat his heart out when he sees this!") and of course the sadistic comment about him not having a heart, but still. I smirked, and folded them into my bag, patting them in place.

I felt a familiar icy hands slide around my waist, and a cool velvety voice murmur "Bella."

I flinched slightly in surprise, with an "oh!" but a smile slowly spread across my face as I realized who's hands were around me. Turning in his arms, I threw mine around his neck, hugging him close. "Edward!" I sang, and I could feel his chest move against mine with a low chuckle.

"Who else, love," he said, a smile in his voice, and I stretched my head up to get a good look at him.

As usual, his beauty left me breathless. I hungrily took in the sharp edge of his sculpted jaw line, his prominent cheek bones, and his full, smooth lips that were twisted up into my favorite crooked grin. I finally looked up into his eyes, and noticed that he was not hungry, his eyes shining a warm golden color. I grinned back up at him, and he just looked at me for a bit, his serene smile still playing on his lips.

I just let myself get lost in his gentle gaze, letting my mind wander.

Finally, he spoke up. "I'm home," he announced softly, then leaned down to press his cool lips to mine.

Really, I should have gotten used to this by now. The feeling of his lips moving with mine, always cold and icy. Really, my heart shouldn't pound in my ears when those lips parted mine ever so gently. But, they did, however embarrassingly enough. Some things you just couldn't shake.

My head went all fuzzy as he slowly guided me to his couch, pushing me down with him, not even breaking the kiss. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue traced the outline of my own ever so delicately. He wasn't being as cautious with me as he usually was, with one hand intertwined in my hair, and another skimming down my side, leaving a tingling sensation where his hand touched me. I wasn't complaining, and for once I was the one who had to brake away, gasping for my breath. He let out an easy chuckle, pleasantly breathless himself, and hugged my body to his, burring his head in my neck.

"I missed you," I whispered, inhaling his striking scent as his nose skimmed down my neck and over my collar bone. "Mm," he just breathed, letting out his breath slowly, raising the hairs on my neck. I could feel his marble body against mine, cold as always. He gently rolled me over top over him so he could get a good look at me, but still not allowing me to get free of his arms. His expression softened, and his eyes half closed as he drank in my features that I found dreadfully plain.

"I love you so much," he said placidly, grinning crookedly. I flushed under his gaze, my heart speeding up at his praise. He laid me back on top of him, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head, sighing contentedly. After a moment, he took my face in his hands, and looked intensely at me, a glint of excitement.

Smirking, he started. "So, what do you think of our trip?" he asked casually, trying to hide his anticipation a bit. I grinned at him, moving my head down to kiss his palm. "I absolutely love it," I said warmly, beaming at his perfect face. He laughed, and mussed my hair with one hand. "I hoped you would like it. We haven't really had some alone time in a little while, have we?"

His eyes sparkled again, excitement seeping through his voice, giving his easy manner away. I grinned at him until a smile slowly stretched across his face. I giggled as he gave up, and buried his head one again in my hair. "You are pretty excited about this, aren't you?" I said smugly, playing with a bit of his tousled bronze hair. I could almost see his radiant smile, as he spoke softly. "You see right through me."

I colored. For some reason, that was an accomplishment for me. He was always so good at hiding his feelings, and if I started to uncover them, in my mind it somehow made me closer to him.

For the last time that night, the night before our vacation, he pressed his cool lips to my throat, and whispered. "I really did miss you."

) okay so another chapter! Not much to say but You will love the next chapter! It will be long, so you can get a break from all my short crap! Please review!!


	3. Sunset has it's Charm

Okay! Hi! I don't have much to say except I love reviews and of course my viewers, so I want to thank you all! And visit my profile; I updated it with some new crap! Okay, so enjoy Edward and all! )

* * *

"Bella, love. We're here, it's time to wake up." 

I felt his sweet breath tickling my ear before I heard him revive me from my light sleep. I stretched my stiff arms, squeezing my eyes even tighter, then settling down and opening my eyes to face his golden ones. His glorious face was inches from my own, his intoxicating breath fanning over my face pleasantly, a warm smile spreading over his features. I couldn't help but smile a bit, realizing where we were.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked me casually, brushing his cool hand across my warm cheek, overheated from sleeping. I blinked at him, still a bit in shock from his beauty. "Um yes, I did," I murmured, more color coming to my face. He looked a bit smug, watching the color on my face. I pretended to glare at him, but I wasn't really mad at him. I looked over his shoulder, out of the car, and I let out my breath slowly.

We were parked on a neat dirt road, surrounded by green, slightly overgrown grass. Further up, it led to a large, pretty white house with wildflowers surrounding it with splashes of color. Out in front, there was a short stretch of lawn, then a stone walkway that dropped off to a sandy beach. The sun was still over the lake, the rays reflecting on the calm waves lapping the shore.

"Oh," I breathed, my eyes still raking over the lake. "This is so perfect, Edward," I said gratefully, turning back to his face. His eyes had been watching me, and he seemed evidently pleased with himself. "You really like it then?" he stated, his eyes softening. "I'm glad." He glanced out the car window, his eyes gazing far out to the lake. I reached my hand up and touched his marble face, tracing down his sculpted jaw. He looked back at me, still smiling pleasantly.

Taking my hand and pressing his cheek, he leaned in and briefly kissed me on the lips. "Let's get our stuff inside," he commented quietly, unbuckling me swiftly, dropping my hand as he whisked out of the car. He was at my door in an instant, opening the passenger side and lifting me out with one of his protecting arms, cradling me to his chest bridal-style. I giggled as he dashed to the back, unloading our stuff with lighting speed, slinging them over his shoulder; he was seeping excitement.

Edward strode down the path, the bags swinging over his shoulder and me curled to his chest. He kicked open the door with one foot, and stepped inside before the door could close. He set me down carefully, and slid his arm around my waist, securing me there. We both gazed up to take in the inside features.

The inside was very elegant and graceful, with a curving mahogany banister leading up the winding staircase. The entrance hall was simple but it had a certain charm: spacious and welcoming. Edward pulled me closer and we walked slowly through the hall, and into the kitchen. It was white-washed and clean, with a simple refrigerator and stove, dark wooden cupboards and open windows that had the curtains fluttering softly. The kitchen lead into a relaxing but beautiful sitting room, with a broad couch and a small table near one of the windows. There was a bay window that over looked the lake with a breath-taking view.

"This is very nice," remarked Edward, who was looking out the bay window. I watched him for a minute, happy to do whatever now that we were in this gorgeous place. "Let's go upstairs" he said, pulling on my waist and leading me back into the entrance. I grabbed my bag, but he gently took it out of my hands, and jokingly smiling, slung it over his shoulder easily. I grinned at him, and taking his strong hand, we climbed up the stairs slowly, marveling the old charming traits.

As we got to the top, we came to an open space, with rounded walls that had 4 tall doors on the side. I stepped forward, taking Edward with me, and into one of the doors, in which I guessed was the master bedroom.

It was absolutely stunning, with a tall, spacious ceiling and a large bay window. There were some dark cherry bureaus lining the walls, with pretty watercolor paintings. The bed was a four-poster, with gold trimmings and red comforters. In the corner, a door led to a connected bathroom, no doubt as big as the room.

I felt Edward shift beside me, and I noticed that he was smiling crookedly. I grinned, tugging on his loose shirt to make him look away from the room. He stared down at me, his expression peaceful and his eyes filled with affection. He reached down, shrugging the bags to the floor, and sweeping the hair off of my neck tenderly. He leaned down slowly, moving his hand up to bring my chin up, and kissing me full on the mouth.

I gladly molded my body against his, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. His mouth had caught me by surprise; his mouth moved recklessly against mine with unexpected eagerness. Not that I minded, as he ignored the bags and pushed me gently onto the bed, winding his hangs in my hair, and gluing his face to mine. My mind was going fuzzy, and my heart haywire in my chest. My skin was flushed, and I had to break away, my head dizzy from lack of oxygen. His face was intense, almost fixatedly under rapture as his lips worked down my neck, and down to my collarbone. His icy hand slid down my waist, tingling where he had just touched. His hand slid down my hip, and down to my bare leg that was revealed by my skirt. His hand started to trace light circled there, and his lips came back to mine, after I had sort have caught my breath. I was on a strange high, my skin was flushed and my stomach was churning with exhilaration as his lips parted mine.

I slowly started to loose all sense of caution, but some part of me said. _Okay, it's time to stop now. Soon, you won't care for any common sense._

I grudgingly broke away, putting my hand gently over his mouth and smiling apologetically. His eyes were confused, and his breathing was labored under my hand.

"What?" he said softly, kissing my palm. I just smiled at him, still having the taste of him in my head.

"I should change," I teased him, surprised at his tortured face, but pleased that he didn't want to stop. He moaned softly, closing his eyes. "Why did you stop?" he asked bleakly, laughing flatly. I kissed his nose, and slid out from under him, getting up and smoothing out my clothes. I smirked at him, and started over to my bag. "I needed to put my stuff away," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You're an evil little monster," Edward growled, but his eyes were slightly troubled. I dropped my bag, and walked back over to him, my eyes apologetically understanding.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, pressing my lips together. I stroked his bronze hair gently, looking down at him. Hi gazed up at me through his long, dark lashes, then slowly stood, not shifting his body posture. He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his chin to my hair.

"Why don't you want to?" he asked quietly, his voice a low murmur. I could feel his breath blow a few loose strands of hair away from my head, and I shivered a bit. I suddenly forget my reason for stopping him as his lips grazed softly over my neck.

"Uuuuhhm," I tried, racking my brain for my reason that seemed quite stupid to me now. _Oh, yeah. Extremely risky and common knowledge that you should not have sex with a vampire. _

He chuckled, pleased with my reaction to his touch. I glowered at his smug face, and tried again. "I really do Edward. Believe me, I do." _More than you know._

I sighed, and craned my neck to look up at him. "But not tonight. We have a whole week ahead of us, so let's take it slow, okay? Let's make it count." It pained me to say this, I wanted to more than anything. But what would the rest of the nights be like if we had gone ahead? No, I wanted it to be special, my first time.

He was looking thoughtfully down at me, his golden eyes probing my own. "What?" I asked, puzzled by his expression. He grinned down at me, the teasing light back in his eyes. "Well, it's just funny," he mused, playing with a strand of my hair. "Huh?" I asked, laughing a bit. "I think it's the other way around. I'm actually the one stopping us this time."

He laughed a throaty laugh, pleasurably low and amused. "Exactly what I was thinking."

I reached up and ran my hand through his tousled hair, admiring the many natural colors in his bronze hair. "So what do you wan to do now?'" I asked agreeably. I was game for anything as long as he was there. He looked out the bay window, to the now orange sun, thinking seriously. "Well, I was thinking that we should get you something to eat, maybe take it out to the beach and watch the sunset." He grinned at me.

"Sounds like a date to me," I supposed, my lips twitching in amusement. A date. It sounded so trivial, compared to all that we had been through. He smirked at me, letting me go, but still holding my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ohh," I breathed, letting my breath out slowly in admiration. Edward tugged on my hand, peeling my eyes away from the scenery. "Come on," he said urgently. "I want to find a good spot to sit down before it sets." I willingly let him lead me down the sandy beach, the sand cool and grainy under my bare feet. He stood for a minute, deliberating, then sat down on the sand, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled, and curled up against his muscled chest, watching the glowing sun slowly creep down to the horizon. He secured his arms around me, resting his hard chin on the top of my head. 

"Look at that," he murmured, his voice barely audible, almost no more than a low hum. "The end of another day. It's perfect." I could here the content in his voice, and I tore my eyes away from the mesmerizing pink and orange orb to look at his face. His eyes flickered down to my face, the soft glowing light reflecting on his face, making him look absolutely unreal.

He smiled, and half closed his eyes, staring down at me. "I love you," he said, his voice steady and unashamed. "I love you more than life itself. I love you so much Bella." I just stared back at him, loving him more than humanely possible at that very moment.

"Thank you," I said simply, and leaned my neck up to press my lips to his.

* * *

Okay, this was so much fun to write! So please, for Edward, give me a review! Tell me how you like it! Thanks, and long live Edward/Bella. 


	4. Until Forever Shortened Version

**Yay! I'm so glad I got so many reviews! Okay, so I just felt like writing a short chapter, more like an insert to me. But I wanted it to be done, but I will pick up from where I left off in the next chapter. Please review!**

_In Edwards's strong arms, my mind was elsewhere that night. We had stayed on the beach long after the golden sun set over the horizon, me curled against his chest, his lips on my neck, hair, then occasionally lips. **Pure bliss**, that's all there was. None of the angst, or desperate romance that there was usually involved in our relationship, but **simplicity** that was **delicate** and pure. It was strange for me, not feeling strange, complicated feelings when around him, or when he holds me. I learned that you don't need to feel all those things. Sometimes it is just nice to just focus on the moment, no worries or anything else._

_Sometime after midnight, he had carried me across the beach, hardly making a sound and carefully arranging me on his chest so I would be comfortable. I had been barely awake, but still appreciated the gesture._

_Now it was the early hours of the morning, and my mind was drifting in and out of sleep and strange dreams, all meaningless, played through my head. They left me feeling odd, though, and I really couldn't put my finger on it._

_**Did it matter, though?** I was in his arms, and we were to be married and live forever and ever, most importantly, together._

_Together forever, Edward and Bella. I loved the way it sounded, and it had more meaning than possible. Some bad and I wish they were otherwise, but I was willing to pay the world for him. And the good shadowed out the bad things, making them seeming meaningless and trivial._

_**I loved him**. I had always loved him, though at first I didn't notice. I was and always will love him.** I love** him more than life itself, and I would give the whole world and more just for him to smile and be happy forever, **no matter what happens to us**._

_Edward, 'till our existences perish, **I will love you. I will until forever**._


	5. Day on The Beach

Sorry for the delay! I was working on a Bella/Jake and I got caught up in it…well, that should be out soon I just have to type it up! So please read I had a lot of fun writing this!

* * *

**Oh, and by the way, here are some of the songs I was listening to when typing this if you care! Hanging By a Moment-Lifehouse, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have (blah blah)...-Panic! At the Disco, Bubbly- Colbie Caillat, Into the Ocean-Blue October.**

"So," I said, pausing before I spooned some cereal in my mouth. "What are we going to do today?"

Edward smiled at me from across the kitchen table, taking his hand and brushing my hair off of my neck gently. "Well," he murmured in his velvety voice, watching my hair in the afternoon light, of course making me flush self-consciously.

"Would you like to take a walk down the beach, love? It's really a very nice day."

I nodded, stirring my breakfast around. I had just woken up around lunchtime, tired out from last night, and mad that I had wasted that much time.

"That sounds nice," I said agreeably, watching his eyes as they looked behind me, out the kitchen window. "But won't you…you know…_sparkle?"_ Edward laughed loudly, turning back to me, his eyes amused.

"Yes, Bella, I will _sparkle_." He chuckled. "But no one is around."

"Silly me," I muttered, rolling my eyes but smiling anyways. I finished my cereal, and stood up from the table, scraping the chair across the floor. He rose with me, and followed me as I went to the sink, and leaning against the counter as I rinsed.

"Bella."

I turned around. "Yes, Edward?" His expression was a little odd.

He smiled serenely at me. 'You are really very adorable when you eat."

* * *

"This is nice," I murmured, squeezing his cold hand. He grinned, the sun glinting off of his white teeth and his marble skin sparkling like a thousand diamonds. I really tried to focus on something else besides his half-bare chest that was exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. His, muscular, strong, sculpted chest…

"-ella. Bella?" Edward's voice broke my train of thoughts. I looked up at him, blushing a bit.

"Yes?" I answered slowly, my speech slurred slightly. He chuckled to himself so quietly; I must have been imagining it. "Look out there." He raised a glittering hand and pointed over the lake. I squinted my eyes behind my sunglasses, and looked over the shimmering water. There was a bird circling the water; all of a sudden, it dove headfirst into the water, and almost immediately breaking the surface with a fish clutched in his beak.

"Whoa!" I said in surprise, my eyes wide. Edward laughed at my response, and pulled gently on my hand, leading me down the beach. "That was so cool!" I exclaimed, grinning at Edward. He smiled down at me, walking slowly for him to match my pace. He looked away for a second, scanning the beach as we walked. Suddenly, he stopped, and plopped down on the sand, pulling me down with him. He smirked at my face. He really was strange sometimes.

"I want to try something," he said eagerly, his eyes shining. I eyed him suspiciously. He sat on his knees, and worked with his back facing me. I waited patiently for a few minutes, and then he turned back to me, and I stifled a gasp.

Next to him was a perfectly made sand-castle, with perfectly sculpted edges and towers and everything. On the side, he had carved in the sand (in perfectly shaped sand calligraphy) Bella & Edward's Castle. I giggled in pleasure.

"Thank you, Edward. That's the best sand castle I have ever seen," I said, and he grinned crookedly, pulling me onto his lap. "Hey," I complained half-heatedly. "I thought we were going on a walk." Not that I cared. He laughed musically, playing with my hair.

"It's not my fault that you are so irresistible that I can't go a few minutes without touching you." He grinned crookedly again at my shoulder, and I flushed at his praise. I stroked his cheek behind me, and took one of his hands so I could examine it, watching it sparkle in the light. I climbed off his lap so I could sit facing him, not letting go of my hand. He watched me, interested in reading my expression.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured, his mesmerizing face inches from mine. I smiled slyly at him, from under my eye lashes looking up at him. "I was just thinking about the first time I saw you in the light," I admitted, watching his expression. He smiled, but his eyes hardened a bit; that was when he had frightened me with his strength and speed. I pressed his cool hand to my cheek, forgiving him with my eyes.

"We were in our meadow, and just the two of us," he said, remembering. He leaned in to kiss my cheek, his lips brushing slowly across it. It tingled where he had kissed me, and I resisted the urge to shiver.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek also, my lips feeling warm against his marble skin. He hummed tunelessly as my lips brushed away from his skin, and he took the back of my head in his hands, bringing it up so he could kiss me.

It was a nice feeling; his lips weren't urgent, but pleasantly soft as they molded to mine, fitting to their shape and moving with mine. I scootched closer to him, putting my hands around his neck and securing him there. He ran his hands down my back, pulling me against his hard chest. I noticed a change in his mood; his jaw was more persuasive, his lips parting mine with a sense of urgency. I greedily let him in, running my hands through his bronze hair.

He pushed me down against the sand, letting me hold none of his weight, but I still felt his stone body on mine, making me shiver despite the heat. My body was pinned against the grainy, warm sand, but I didn't mind. Edward ran his hands down my side, and lifted up the side of my tank top, making my heart splutter frantically. His cool hand traced the shape of my bare waist, and I could hear his breathing quicken.

He rolled over again, and now I was on top of him, my body curved on his, but he rolled again, and we lost control as we rolled down the sand, Edward laughing animatedly.

We rolled into the shallow water, me shrieking with surprise and Edward chuckling, cradling me against his body. He pulled me to my side. So we stopped and sat in the shallows, the water lapping at my sides. My hair was now wet, and his sticking up in odd directions. I laughed, and patted it down, smoothing it out to air dry. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me against him again, pressing his mouth to my neck, kissing up and down there. But the urgency was gone; he was playful and no seriousness in the way his lips moved. My shorts and tank top were getting soaked, and I worried faintly if it would-er-_cling_ to me. Oh, well. I broke away, and grabbing Edward's hand, I splashed out into the water.

"Ahiee!" I shrieked, as the cold water splashed at my calves. Edward threw back his head and laughed, grabbing me and pulling me to his wet chest. I hugged him, my breathing breathless and my face flushed. He kissed the top of my head, his breath now on my wet hair that was clinging to my neck.

"That was fun," I laughed, tilting my head up to look at him. He grinned, and put me at arms length so he could put his arm around my waist. I saw him shoot a side glance at my wet body, and he smirked to himself, and I of course flushed.

We stood there for awhile, then went in to the beach, lying on the sand and drying ourselves out. The time passed, and I was surprised when Edward announced we should go-it was 5:30 all ready.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" I asked him as we were climbing up the stone steps to the house. He grinned at me, his eyes dancing.

"I'm going to take you out," he announced, leading me up the last step into the house.


	6. Out tonight and Maybe More

As you already know, I was reaaaally busy with my other storie(s) so I apologize for the delay, but you won't be disappointed!! I was also sick with a high fever, so that was also a problem. ) As always, I am eternally grateful for all of you out there who REVIEW!!! And subscribe to my stories and everything, it just makes me so haaappppy!! lol anyways, please enjoy the 6th chapter!!! (is it the 6th? I have no clue!!)

* * *

"We're…going out?" I asked faintly. Truthfully, it wasn't a bad idea. A chance to get dressed up in my new dress, a romantic night with Edward, with good food and a beautiful night. I don't really mind dressing up, though you'd think I would from the way I dress. But I actually do like being pretty and glamorous, on occasion.

Edward looked at me carefully. "Yes, is that all right? I figured that it would be okay, just one night." He looked at me hopefully as we entered the house. I smiled at him reassuringly, and took his hand. "That sounds nice," I said happily. His face relaxed, and he beamed at me.

"Well, that's good. I was all prepared to 'persuade' you," He grinned crookedly, and I blushed. "I don't mind if you persuade me now," said slyly. "See, now I'm starting to not want to go…" I trailed off, and then giggled as he gave a playful snarl and pounced on me, tucking me into his chest and landing softly on the couch. He kissed my collarbone, his lips light and cool on my neck, feeling good on my hot skin .He kissed slowly up, then reached my lips. Then he kissed me so exuberantly that my head was fuzzy and my knees weak. Good thing I was lying down.

After he pulled away, he lay his head down on my chest, his head rising with my breath and listening to my heartbeat. I checked my wristwatch-it said 5:58. I let my breath out slowly, not wanting to break this moment. Edward felt me stiffen; he rolled off of me and held a hand out to pull me to my feet.

"We should get ready," he announced, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. I followed eagerly, turning the corner and into our room. I dropped his hand, and grabbed my bag, heading for the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit," I said, and I pecked him swiftly on the cheek. He had an odd expression on his face; was it longing? I had no idea, but I faintly wondered if it had something to do with me in the shower…

Anyways, I marveled as I shut the door, the ageless beauty of the bathroom. It was tall and marble features (reminding me of a certain someone) with candles and dimming lights, also a large vanity. There was a sliding-door shower, and a massive gold-trimmed Jacuzzi, with mirrors on every surface of the walls. I started the water on the shower, watching as steam slowly filled the room. I stripped off my clothes, and stepped into the hot water, sighing as it relaxed my muscles and dripped down my body. I shampooed with my favorite coconut and orchid shampoo, and scrubbed every inch of my body, exfoliating and getting all the sand off.

Finally, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around me, raking a comb through my wet hair. I quickly turned on the hairdryer, drying my hair until it was smooth and silky, and dropped my towel. I grabbed my underwear from my bag, and finally got the hang of the lacy corset. I took my dress from my bag, and let the lingering steam in the room remove the wrinkles. The dress was a short black halter top with ruffles at the bottom. I slid it over me and tied it from the behind. I grabbed my high-heeled shoes from the bag, and strapped them on, marveling at the way they elongated my smooth legs. I pinned my hair up, then applied mascara and some eyeliner like Alice instructed me to, and running some lip stick over my lips. I took one last look in the mirror, smiling with satisfaction, and pushed open the door.

My eyes met Edwards, and our expressions were identical- frozen and open wide in wonder. Edward was wearing a dashing slate-grey shirt, with black pants and shiny shoes. His face was of course perfect, his onyx eyes raking over my body, his bronze hair naturally windblown.

He studied me with his jaw open for another minute, and my face heated with pleasure under his gaze. Finally he spoke up, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured in his velvety voice, striding over and pulling me to his chest, one hand cupping my chin. "Why must you look so utterly irresistible?" He chuckled in my ear, and I giggled a bit. "You look absolutely gorgeous, love."

"I was going to say about the same thing," I commented, looking up into his eyes. He just rolled them, brushing off the compliment. Then he pressed his icy lips to my neck, carefully avoiding my lips as not to smudge them.

"Shall we get going?" he murmured against my skin, his breath making my hairs stand on edge. I nodded, and took his cold hand. He grabbed my jacket, and we stepped out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Edward," I told him sternly. "I didn't think you'd be taking me to a five-star restaurant…" He chuckled, and eased the Volvo into a tight parking spot, barely giving any effort into it.

"You wouldn't dare spoil my fun by throwing a tantrum, would you though?" he asked me softly, his eyes dancing with amusement. I just sighed, and reached for the door. "No, I wouldn't I guess." Before I could even open it, he was at my door, pulling it open and stepping aside to let me out. I smiled, carefully stepping out, making sure not to go too fast on my death traps. "Very gentleman-like," I commented as he shut the door and took my hand again. He grinned crookedly, and my heart skipped a beat.

We went inside the fancy restaurant, and I immediately noticed why it was 5 star-fountains, and waiters in tuxedos' swarming around. It was obviously Italian, with Italy murals on the walls and soft Italian music wafting through the restaurant. Edward squeezed my hand as a tall dark-haired waitress approached us. She looked appalled, of course, at Edward's beauty, but she attempted to compose herself.

"_Buona sera_, good evening. Table for two?" she asked in an attractive Italian accent. Edward nodded, and smiled. "Yes, thank you." She nodded, her eyes a little unfocused, and grabbing menu's she led us to a small table in the corner, near the window. We sat down, and I noticed that it had a pretty view of the lake, the golden sun slowly descending. "Your waiter will be over in a minute," the waitress assured us, and then she swept away. Edward followed my gaze, and smiled, cupping his hands under his chin and studying my face.

"It's really beautiful out," I commented vaguely, hard to be coherent under his gaze. He took one of his hands and stroked my cheek softly. "Yes," he agreed, still looking at me. I smiled appreciatively; slightly pleased with the attention he was giving me. The waiter swept up to our table. He was an olive-skinned Italian, with dark hair and brown eyes. He would be attractive, if Edward didn't outshine him a thousand times over. Poor waiter.

"_Ciao_, I'm Adriano and I will be serving you for the night," he said in a deeply attractive voice. I looked over at Edward, and was surprised to see that he had dropped his pleasant expression, and his liquid eyes were hard and cold. I questioned him silently, but he shook his head slightly. Adriano seemed not to notice, and he looked at me eagerly. "Would you like something to start off with?" he asked me. I could hear Edward snarling very quietly, and I threw him a warning look. "I'll have…" I started, but Edward cut me off. "Some champagne would be nice for both of us, thank you,'" he said, and his tone was strained. The waiter looked confused, but nodded. "I'll be back shortly," he promised, and swept off.

"What was that for?" I asked Edward. "He was nice!!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I tried to block out his thoughts, but he was thinking of you!! And the way you are dressed tonight…" he trailed off, and I flushed. "Well, please be nice. I don't want him to spoil out night." I smiled at him, and he looked at me from under his lashes. He smiled, and took my hand on top of the table. "You're right, of course. I'll be good."

"And why did you order champagne?" I asked. "That's a waste of money for you." He smiled crookedly. "I can drink it, no problem," he amended. I shook my head. "What a waste of money." He looked at me for a moment. "Not a waste of time, though," and right in the middle of the restaurant he pressed his icy lips lightly to mine.

"Ahem, your drinks," the waiter said dryly, embarrassed to catch us at the moment. Edward broke away swiftly, and the waiter set the drinks down. "I'll be back," he muttered again. Edward laughed at something, probably his thoughts, and lifted his glass to mine.

"To our evening alone," he vowed, and we clinked glasses.

* * *

Edward once again held open the door to the house for me. "In you go," he said, and I giggled, stepping in from our night. As soon as I walked in, I was in Edwards' arms, and his lips were on mine, eager and enthusiastic. I realized faintly that I was affected a bit by alcohol, and I wondered if I should stop him before I got carried away. But my small will was swallowed by the taste of Edward, and his stone mouth on mine.

He set me down on the couch without breaking the kiss, his hands braided in my hair and his face fiercely pressed to my flushed one. My hands were on his arms, securing them to my waist with no intention of letting him go. His stone body was curved on every inch of mine, and my pleasure was feverish as I released his arms and began to unbutton his shirt. His lips weren't on mine anymore, but traveling down my neck and down my collarbone, his breathing ragged and my heart racing.

His hands hesitated for a second, then untied my halter top on my dress and slid it over my bare shoulders. My heart nearly stopped as his lips moved down from my collarbone, and down to my chest.

Yes, tonight would be the night.

Ohhhhhhhhh!!! ) Please review!!


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**This is an Important Message from Senpaicutie64. The Story 'Will You Be There for Me?' was posted inaccurately and therefore will be republished soon. The Chapter I posted was for a different story and the one I wanted for this was not, so it will be up soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Senpaicutie64**


	8. Finally Time

**Hi!! Sorry, I had to post the message on my story, but this is the REAL next chapter!! Enjoy!! And I do not own anything, though I wish very much I did…And this is really short, but the next chapter will be long!**

* * *

_Oh My God, _I thought. My face was flushed and I was on a strange high, my stomach filled with butterflies and my heart beating out of my chest. My mind was dizzy, and I couldn't believe that this was really happening. 

Edward's cold lips were working up my stomach, his hands pulling up parts of my dress at a time, his breathing labored as much as mine and if he could be sweating he would be. My hair was undone and loose, sticking to my flushed neck. It was strange to see Edward let his careful guard down so much; his eyes were filled with a fierce desire, and not for my blood but my body that was his for the night.

My hands reached for his shirt, and I unbuttoned it eagerly, removing it and tracing my hand over his muscled chest. I felt his hesitate as his lips reached my upper abdomen, and pulled the dress up, little by little revealing my skin. I heard him intake a slow breath.

His body was on every curve of mine, but I could tell it wasn't close enough for either of us.

Icy lips brushed against my chest, and they felt unnaturally cool on my heated skin. I then felt his strong arms reach behind me, tracing my back until he found the laces to my lingerie. He slowly unlaced them, caressing my back as he did so, sending shivers through my spine. He unlaced the last part, and removed his hands slowly, placing them now on my hips. His lips lingered on me, silently asking permission. I of course let him, and I felt his teeth graze my skin as he lifted my lingerie up with his teeth, slowly revealing more of me. He moaned in fierce pleasure as he saw what he was revealing, and I let him remove it all with his mouth.

His icy hands caressed circles on my hipbones, slowly moving downward, and I knew we were both ready.

* * *

"Oh, Bella," Edward's velvety voice murmured in my ear, his voice intense and filled with wonder. My eyes were moist with astonishment, and I couldn't believe we had really done it, gone all the way without stopping. 

We were still lying on the couch, both of us half clothed and out of breath in the early hours of the morning. My hand traced over his bare chest, which was glowing faintly in the morning light. His stone arms pulled me tighter against him, and I could feel his breath on my hair.

"I can't believe…" I started, not being able to find words for the emotions in my chest. I could feel him nod against my hair.

"I know what you mean," he agreed softly, touching my hair. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I never knew…" he paused searching quietly for words. "It was so…powerful. That desire. I haven't gotten close enough to feel it like that." He pressed his marble lips to my neck gently, and I shivered.

"Do you…" I asked him, turning to see his face. "Regret it?" He shook his head, and he hurriedly corrected me. "Absolutely not. The fear I had of me hurting you earlier vanished when I...well, when I noticed how _much _I wanted you. How much I wanted to do it." He turned to look at me, his eyes intense. "Do you regret it?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, of course I don't. How could I not? I wanted you as much as you wanted me, Edward. I couldn't find a reason to stop anymore."

I heard him chuckle, his sweet breath filling my head. "That's good," he agreed. He studied my face.

"I'm sorry, you're probably tired." He checked his wristwatch. "It's 4:56. You should get some sleep, Bella."

I shook my head. "I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake with you." He kissed my forehead. "I will be here when you wake up. Get some rest now, love." Then he started humming my lullaby. It was hard to resist his soft voice and my heavy eyelids, so I curled up against his stone chest and gratefully drifted asleep.

**Sorry it was so short, but I had to cut some out to put in the next chapter. Please Review!!**


	9. I love Peanut Butter

**Hey, sorry this is another shortie but U will LOOOVE the next chapter winks please Review!!!**

* * *

I woke up in his stone arms, my eyes burning with the radiant afternoon sun, the whole room illuminated with the glowing light.

I sleepily stirred in his arms, and reached automatically for his stony face, my fingers searching and found his head resting on top of mine. I brushed my hand wordlessly down his sculpted jawbone, opening my eyes and bending my neck back so I could stare into his onyx eyes.

Finally I spoke up, clearing my throat from the sleep that still lingered. "You moved me."

He smiled briefly, still not wanting to confuse me, knowing how I was in the mornings. "Yes, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, so I moved you upstairs." He chuckled briefly, pressing his icy lips to my neck. "But don't worry; I never let you out of my arms." I smiled, and turned around in his arms, climbing onto his lap and settling down. He squeezed me tighter against him, and continued kissing down my neck.

I was content in sitting there, but my stomach growled audibly, and I realized that I was fairly hungry. Edward removed his lips from my skin, and set me down on the floor gently.

"Breakfast for the human," he announced, sliding off the bed, and taking my hand we started downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen, I realized how much I had slept; I had missed breakfast and would have to go to lunch since it was 1:35 already. Time flies when you're having 'fun'. I was thoughtful as I slapped together a peanut butter sandwich, pulling out a plate and setting it down.

I had finally gotten what I wanted from Edward, and I didn't even need to persuade him. He really did want me, and my body, and it came as a relief to finally have the point proven. And it had been an amazing experience, mentally and physically, and I blushed on the last part.

Edward noticed the blush, and he tilted my head up to get a good look at my eyes, trying to read my emotions. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me quietly, his eyes smoldering and proven the uncanny point of what I was just thinking about.

"Last night," I admitted, laughing sheepishly and bravely keeping his gaze. I smiled in relief as his face turned abruptly excited, his eyes glowing and he grinned excitedly. Laughing, he reached over with his other hand to muss my hair lightly. "I hoped so, seeing as it really was a lovely blush. I would have hoped that it was while you were thinking of me." I flushed and grinned reluctantly. After a minute, his face turned serious.

"You're…not…well, are you feeling alright today? I tried my best to be gentle…" He looked at me seriously. I shook my head, and placed my hand on his. I had been grateful for his gentleness; I didn't even feel any pain today.

"No Edward, I'm fine," I assured him, and his face relaxed, smoothing over his perfect features. "That's good, I was worried…I thought maybe…well, never mind it doesn't matter now." His eyes flashed to my half-eaten sandwich on my plate, and he frowned in displeasure.

"Eat," he commanded, and I removed my hand, pinching off a piece of bread and putting it in my mouth. Deciding that my human pace was too slow, Edward picked up my sandwich and tore off pieces. I opened my mouth obediently, and he fed me pieces of sandwich, a smile on his face the whole time.

Some peanut butter got stuck on his finger, and he crinkled his nose at the human food on him. I laughed at his expression, and his eyes danced as he put his finger in my mouth, letting me lick it off to his great amusement.

I finally cleared my plate, and crossed the room. "So what do you want to do, go on a walk or something?" I suggested, playing with strands of his messy bronze hair. Edward shrugged, watching me.

"I'm fine with that," he said agreeably. "Or do you want to go swimming?" I might have imagined it, but I thought his eyes danced at that prospect. But I might have imagined it.

"Well, I said, pursing my lips and thinking it over. "Why don't we go cliff diving?" I liked the idea. The last time I went, I wasn't able to enjoy the trill of jumping off, hence Alice thinking I committed suicide. Edward's eyes darkened and his marble forehead puckered, remembering as well. I hurried to correct myself.

"I didn't mean like the last time," I quickly said. "I didn't mean it at all, I just think its exhilarating and I wan to do it with you this time." His expression cleared, but his eyes were still troubled.

"Are you sure?" he asked me doubtfully. "You'll be safe with me but I don't want you to have any relapses or anything…" he trailed off, pursing his full lips. I shook my head.

"I'm over it, Edward. You'll be here with me, and I won't be in any danger…please?" I begged him, pouting slightly and running my hands through his hair, knowing full well that it worked every time. "Please?" Edward shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Well, I can't refuse you when you plead with me like that," he amended, his eyes now clear and playful. He arched a perfect eyebrow. "But you can plead some more, if you like…" He smirked at me, and I grinned, leaning over him and pushing him back up against his chair. I let my hair fall over my shoulder and I knew that he was conscious of me only wearing my thin tank top.

"Pretty please…" I murmured, pressing my lips to his cold neck, brushing up and down again. He moaned slightly, and I laughed at him. He turned his head up to mine, and pressed his lips to my cheekbone.

"I love it when you do that," his velvety voice murmured in my ear, his cool breath tickling it as he placed his hands on my hips, tracing down and up again. "Please continue…"

I laughed at his comical expression. "Save it for later, Edward," I teased him, kissing his neck once more and giggling as he pulled me closer, bowing my body on his.


	10. Cliff Diving and Sandy Fun

**Omg, I am so happy!! cries I got so many reviews for the last few chapters!! It makes me soooo happy…and when I'm happy I tend to write more!! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!! did I just say 'you all'? **

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked me, removing his shoes and rolling up his jeans. I was suddenly jealous-he could wear whatever he wanted due to his lack of body heat. But I didn't mind the summery weather and wearing shorts. It reminded me of Phoenix. I kicked off my flip-flops and pulled my light cotton shirt over my head, leaving on my white tank top and short shorts. I shook my hair out of its ponytail, snapping the elastic over my wrist and glanced over at Edward. I was momentarily knocked breathless.

Edward had removed his shirt, strewn at his feet, his white skin sparkling strikingly on his muscled chest, showing it off spectacularly, his perfect, sculpted, masculine chest…I realized then with satisfaction that he was appraising me in the same way; his dark eyes trailing over my low-cut top that didn't quite cover my midsection, down to my shorts that showed off my legs…

I blushed, and grabbed his cold hand, squeezing it. "I'm ready," I told him, my heartbeat steady but excited. He flashed me a grin, sunlight glinting off his teeth, and we stepped forward to the very edge of the cliff. I watched small pebbles break off the surface, and topple into the cold water far below me. "Alright, then," Edward said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. He rocked back on to his heels as he prepared to spring off. I mimicked him, bending my knees and waiting for his command.

"On three, then…one…two…three!!" And we both flung ourselves off the cliff, still gripping hands and me screaming, Edward laughing animatedly.

My hair whipped over my head, and my stomach was left behind me as we plummeted through the air for countless moments, my breath stuck in my throat but strangely exhilarated. Edward still had my hand as we plunged into the water, immediately soaked and sinking at a fast rate. A soon as we slowed, he wrapped his hand around my waist, and dragged me up to the surface. I kicked a bit, but I knew it didn't matter one way or another.

We broke the surface, me spitting out water and Edward shaking the wet hair out of his eyes, grinning widely. We were both breathless from the fall, but Edward held me to his stone chest, treading water with ease. What a showoff.

"I gotcha," he teased me, kissing my nose playfully. I laughed, smoothing out his wet hair that was sticking up in a wild disarray, and kissed his icy lips. He kissed me back for a moment, his lips slow and thoughtful, but oddly sweet and romantic. He broke away, his lips brushing mine as they parted, and he stayed close to me, his forehead pressed against mine. He sighed, and I wondered what was on his mind. But of course, it was hard to hold onto coherent thoughts when his intoxicating breath was in my face and his dark eyes holding mine, just inches away from my own.

"Aren't you getting tired?" I asked him after a moment, trying to make my words clear from my fuzzy head. He rolled his eyes at me, breaking the moment with a short laugh. "Really, Bella, I think you know the answer to that question." I huffed an annoyed breath at him.

"Right, so silly of me. Your Mr. Macho man who can do everything." I snorted, and he laughed exuberantly, tapping my nose with his finger.

"Your right, I'm sorry," he amended, his tone playful again. He looked into shore, then back to me. "But I'll get you in where you can stand." He secured one arm around me, and swam in with amazing strength; we were in the shallows in no time at all.

He set me back on my feet, his hands still lingering on my waist. He had that strange expression on his face again, and I tried to decipher it; fierce? Serious? Passionate? I touched his face with my wet hand, taking his other one in my own and leaning closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, watching his eyes carefully. He continued to look down at me, and then he smiled a small smile, his full lips barely moving. "Just thinking about…you," he said simply. I crinkled my nose. "What about me?"

He trailed his hand down my waist, making a pattern on my soaking shirt that was clinging to my skin, and he leaned down without hesitation, kissing me fervently and with rash enthusiasm. I was surprised and knocked off balance, but pleased at the same time as I kissed him back, Edwards' passion driving into me. His hands griped me around my waist, pulling me into him. I gladly wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer if that was possible; his face was already glued to mine and not coming loose anytime soon.

Somehow, we made our way to the shallows, ankle deep Edward pushed me back onto the sand, supporting my head as it was pressed back into the sand with his intense kiss. His legs intertwined in mine, and he pressed his cold body feverently against mine, making me shiver with pleasure. He finally let me breathe, and I inhaled air while his lips traveled down my collarbone.

"That," Edward said against my skin, "was what I was thinking about." I smiled vaguely; not really taking in his words as his cold lips pressed their way down, making my mind even dizzier.

Finally, Edward rolled off me, onto his side, keeping his hand on my stomach. He was smiling to himself, and I laughed at his angelic expression.

"Can't trust yourself to be in control any longer?" I guessed smugly. He smirked, turning his head to look at me almost wistfully. "Yes," he admitted, grinning widely. "It was very hard not to remove your shirt then and there." I blushed, but still rolled over and curved slowly on top of him. "Don't then," I suggested coyly. His eyes danced, but he rolled me over so he was hovering over me, letting me hold none of his weight.

"Very tempting," he said, almost totally seriously. "But I think it can wait a bit longer." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he said this, and my heart skipped at the prospect. He kissed my lips quickly, and then rolled off me slowly back onto the warm sand.

I looked up into the late sun, sighing in disappointment at the passing hours. Why must my precious time with Edward go by so fast? I only had one day after this with him, and then we had to go back to our wedding preparations. And dodge Charlie's embarrassing questions about what Edward and I did on our little trip.

I smirked at his reaction -probably embarrassed but still curious. If it were up to him, I would have saved it for the honeymoon. Or never. But he didn't have to worry about pregnancy, anyways, I thought a little smugly. It wasn't possible with Edward, and that was funny, I hadn't really thought about it until now. It couldn't be possible, could it? Unless there was some weird exception for this one subject, but I doubted it. It mad made a little sad, Edward would be the most loving, caring, protective parent a child could have. But Edward was the most important thing to me in the world, and I didn't mind loosing the other things.

Edward looked over at me, wondering at my silence. "You're looking very thoughtful," he said, curiosity burning in his voice. I looked over at him. "Please explain," he prodded me.

"I was just thinking that this is our last full day together," I said, leaving out the other details. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him about that. He smiled wistfully, taking my hand and propping his head up on his elbow. "We're going to do something special," he assured me, looking thoughtful at the prospect. I frowned at him. "We don't have to do anything special," I said indifferently. He shook his head, and his face lit up as he had an idea.

"Would you like to have a picnic dinner?" he asked me happily.

* * *

**Yays!! Last night for Edward and Bella!! ominous music anything can happen…you've been warned… ******** please review!!**


	11. I Like Distractions

Hey!! Senpiacutie here, and I'm reeeeally sorry for the delay. Damn homework, giving me no time to do what I love MOST!! ) So thank you, thank you, and here is chapter…11? Yeah, 11!! I'm ON it!!

* * *

I stretched out my stiff arms, blinking my eyes against the morning sun and sitting up in the bed, the satin sheets rustling against me. I arched my back, stretching that also, rubbing my sleep-heavy eyes and looking around. It was so pretty in the morning, my favorite time of day here in paradise, the golden orange sun flickering over the still water, it was perfect here for me and Ed-

_Edward?_ I sat up fully in bed, my head cleared and all sleep whipped clean from my eyes. _Where is he..? _I thought, looking around the room. No trace of him here, not even on the wicker chair in the corner, not holding me in his arms. I frowned, and started to get worried as I couldn't even see a trace that he had been here previously…he had been here, I remember falling asleep in his stony arms after our evening picnic (only me eating). I took a deep breath to calm myself. He was probably downstairs or something…not far from here… I shook my head, and breathed again to stop the pounding in my ears. I got up, and smoothed out my tank top, and grabbing my toiletry case. _I'll get dressed while I wait for him._

I brushed my teeth, and worked my hair out of its ponytail, spending more time than necessary brushing out my long hair rhythmically. I splashed some cold water on my face to calm my flushed cheeks, and stepped back out. I found a lanky, bronze haired angel lying on my bed with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Edward!" I exclaimed joyously, flinging myself onto his hard chest with relief. I could feel his chest move as he chuckled in my ear, hugging me to his chest. I inhaled his scent, and then looked up at him sternly. "Where were you? I was worried that you left me or something!" I frowned at him, and his chuckle seized at once. A remorseful look flitted across his face, and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he apologized sincerely, removing one hand so he could stroke my now smooth hair. "Truly, I am. You just looked so peaceful…so I assumed you were deeply sleeping. I truly am sorry, but here…" Edward leaned away from me, and I felt his body leave mine for a second; and in a blink of an eye he was back, producing a bouquet of flowers for me. I blushed, and took the pretty flowers, internally flattered.

"These are beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much," I inhaled the scent, and was surprised at the lovely perfume it emitted. Edward looked pleased as he sat down next to me, draping an arm loosely around my waist. "I saw these on our way here," he admitted, taking one of the flowers from me end twirling it delicately in his fingers, careful not to crush it. "I could smell it form the car…and it reminded me of your scent, so this morning I went out and got you some." He laughed, his voice amused. I smiled, smelling the flower again.

"So I really do smell this good?" I commented, laughing again at the strangeness of the question. Edward laughed again, and his lips found mine, stony and cool as ever. It was really very funny how I never could (or would) get used to the feeling of his impossibly smooth lips on mine. Really, how many times had he kissed me in my life? More than I could count, but it still left me feeling ten times happier then I was before, not to mention a little lightheaded and loopy.

He finished kissing me, and his eyes twinkled as he kissed my forehead. "Yes, but 10 times better. But it is close enough, love."

* * *

"Here," Edward called from the other side of the room. I looked up just in time to find my shorts sailing through the air, right towards my head. I flicked my hand up and caught it, amazed at my unexpected agility. Edward chuckled, and turned back to his suitcase, folding clothed with a flick of his hands and laying them down perfectly into his leather bag with ease. I snorted, and shoved my shorts in my bag, grumbling about his perfectionist ways. I grabbed my dress shoes out from under the bed, placing them in my bag also, next to my dress and shirts. I happened to glance out of the window, and realized what time it was. This was our last day together, and tomorrow it would be back to preparing for the wedding…which would be 4 days after that. My stomach turned at the thought.

Four days I would be walking down the isle, for days I would be tied to Edward, in four days I would have to face guests and sit through the whole damn soirée. But really, a few weeks after that or less, I would go off to 'college' and would leave my human life behind. My stomach rolled at the thought, and I leaned over, arms gripping the bedpost for support, breathing through my nose. Why did it have to creep up on me like that…?

Edward was at my side in an instant, his arms gripping my upper ones and searching my face with concern. "Bella? Speak to me, are you not feeling alright?" I shook my head, leaning my head into his chest for support. His cool skin felt good on my cheek, and I shook my head again, finding my voice.

"No, I'm fine…sorry," I apologized, taking my face off his chest and looking up at him. "I just…had a dizzy spell, sorry, I just had a flash, don't worry about it." Edward looked at me dubiously, and I could tell he didn't believe me. I sighed, and turned away so he couldn't see my face. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I refused to meet them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me gently, taking a cool finger and stroking my cheek. "I'm here for you, if you want to." Guilt burned my insides, but I put on a convincing smile, shaking my head. "I told you, don't worry about it. I'm fine, it's nothing big, so please don't worry." Edward looked slightly mollified, and he wrapped his arms around me, breathing down my neck. "Would you like to be distracted?" he asked me, a seductive purr in his voice. I giggled as his lips traveled down my neck. I kissed his jaw, and detangled myself from his arms, and walked over to my suitcase.

"I would like to," I said congenially, grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom door. "But I want to take a shower first." I took a step and was suddenly stopped, Edward in my path, his arms around me again and a playful glint in his dark eyes. "I don't think I can let you do that," he commented, and I laughed, giving in. "Well, I guess a little distracting couldn't hurt," I amended as his lips traveled down my jaw, his hands already eagerly sliding my tank top off my midriff.

I was almost done getting through his buttons when Edward's phone vibrated against his chest. Edward made an annoyed song as he checked the number, and flipped the phone open with blinding speed.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked exasperatedly. "I'm kind of busy now…" His mouth dropped at something she said, and he grinned briefly. "Yes, well…don't anymore. Yes. Okay." And he snapped his phone shut, tucking it away and grinning at something Alice said. I smirked, already guessing. "She had a vision of us?" I presumed, laughing at his expression. He laughed also, his eyes amused as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Alice, Alice…" he smirked, his eyes traveling down to my tank top-less torso. "But I told her not to bother us in the future…" he said coyly as I unbuttoned his last button and his lips found mine once again.

* * *

Wahoooo!! Lemony lemons :) this was really fluffy but I had to publish SOMETHING!! Sorry for the wait again, and please review (and no flames pleez) 


	12. Jacob is Comming!

I'm…so…ashamed..of…myself… I haven't updated in like for-EVAH!!!! So sorry!!! I've been up to my head in make-ups for school because of my sickness, and I'm kinda recovering!! but I'm back, and I now pronounce the next chapter of 'Your Wish Is My Command'!! Please enjoy, and thank you for sticking around!!

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" I shrieked, my elbow jutting out in surprise, knocking my herbal tea off the table and would have crashed to the ground if it wasn't for Edward's super-human reflexes, catching my cup neatly and setting it back, no spills whatsoever.

"Bella, honey…" Edward started, his hand reaching out to me comfortingly. We were sitting at his vast dining room table completely piled in last-minute wedding preparations. I glowered at him while he rubbed my back soothingly. I was _not_ soothed.

"Why the hell did you have to do that Edward!? Inviting Jacob to our wedding will _not_ help matters!!!" I moaned, putting my head on my hands tiredly. "We left each other on a good note; I don't want to break it!" Edward's hand came to rest on my shoulder, noticing its useless affect. His voice was heavy with sincerity when he spoke up.

"Bella…I made sure to tell him not to feels obliged in any way. And also that you had no say in the invitation." His voice was pleading with me, but I wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. I looked up from my arms, giving him a withering look.

"But it was behind my back you did it, Edward. Maybe you could have at least told me soon after you did it…not now? A day before the wedding?" I shook my head, but I couldn't quite block out that angel face that was so sorry in front of me. I didn't want to give in, but I didn't want to fight, not right before the….wedding. I forced myself to think about that, tomorrow, I'd be walking down the isle, with the most beautiful person in the world….who I was not pleased with at the moment.

"Listen," I started, before he could start another round of excuses. "I'm not that mad about you inviting Jake as I am you doing things behind my back. Don't get me wrong, I don't like either. But….don't do things behind my back again, especially things like this. It makes me nervous. I trust you Edward." I reached up and touched his icy cheek, to show him the rant was over. "I don't want to be mad at you," I admitted, laughing a bit. Edward laughed breathlessly, evidently grateful for my forgiving attitude. He touched my hand, pressing it to his cheek more forcefully than I could apply.

"I'm sorry, love. And thank you for being so nice, I don't deserve it," he laughed again, leaning in to kiss my cheek, pressing his marble lips softly to my face. Of course, his sweet breath and soft touch immediately faded my resistance, and he was instantly forgiven, the worrying Jacob dilemma momentarily pushed from my mind. But I would have to face it later…

* * *

I was in Edward's arms, and it was well past midnight, I was sure. He thought I was sleeping. I was far from it.

Tomorrow was a big day for me. Emotionally most definitely, but there would be a physical change soon to follow that made my stomach churn at the thought. My blood would run cold, my mind freeze over and my heart stop for eternity. I would be by Edward's side, the one I love, but as a monster, feeding off innocent animals and some humans in the early stage. I would leave my human life, only to watch from the sidelines as my human family died off, one by one, until there were none left, no one from my previous life. My normal life, to be more accurate.

And Jacob! My best friend that was so much more than that, who had become my guardian angel along the way, warming me when I needed it most. When would I ever see him again? Would I? There was no guarantee that he would come to the wedding, and there had been no finality at our last meeting, no hint that the end was near. Could I leave him that easily? We both knew, Edward included, that we were in love with each other. Not just love, just plain and no complexity, but real, honest-to-goodness love that doesn't go away. I was torn, but my heart set and no going back. NO going back on this real decision, one that would change my life forever.

But I was ready. I might not feel that way in my mind, but my heart was prepared. I think it has been for some time now, ready to move on and be brave, knowing that this was what I wanted most, more than anything in this world. I wanted to spend eternity with Edward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. I was willing to give up everything for this wonderful creature that holds me tonight.

I rolled on his arms, and I felt him stir in surprise, loosening his grip on me.

"You're awake?" he asked me, his velvety voice breaking through the silent night. "I'm sorry, did I wake you….?" I shook my head, and reached behind me to stroke his icy cheek. "What is it?" he asked me in a softer voice, turning so he could kiss my hand.

"Nothing. I just love you so much, you know?" The last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep with a wave of fatigue was a perfect, lowly amused laugh saturated with affection.

* * *

Next is the wedding, people!!!  Thanks, and no flames, please. 


	13. Repeat After Emmett

First of all, thank you so much, all fo you that read this story! I am eternally grateful for your reviews and support. I love you all so much! GO TWILIGHT!!!! GO BELLA AND EDWARD!!please R&R!!And with no further delay, I give you the last chapter of "Your Wish is My Command"!!!

* * *

"Edward, I can't!!"

He sighed, shaking out his tousled hair as he took in my abrupt mood swing. "Bella, love," he said slowly, enunciating each word, careful not to cause me any more distress.

"Yes, you can. You only have to walk down the isle, repeat after Emmett, kiss me, and you're done, it's over. Not that hard, honey." He stroked my hair gently. "Do this for me, Bella. You know this is all I ask for you, I ask for your love and nothing else. You have nothing to worry about."

I tried to listen, but it was hard. My heart was in my throat, and at least a thousand butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. It was just about time to get going to the Cullen's to get ready (to be bombarded by little Alice), then go pledge myself to Edward in front of everyone I knew. That was enough to make me want to throw up, not to mention a little dizzy. I brought my fingers up to my temples, rubbing them wearily.

"Love, please breathe," Edward reminded me softly. I exhaled, my breath quivering slightly as I let it out. Edward gazed at me gently, his golden eyes serene.

"Isabella, listen to me. This is an important day for both of us." He took my hand in his stone-cold one. "I'll be with you the whole time. Do you understand? I'm not going to leave you there, I'm going to stay through it all, for only you and me, not another soul. For our future, Bella. Okay? I love you so much." He pulled me onto his lap, resting my head on his collarbone as he rubbed my back peacefully. I felt warm tears leak out of my eyes, and dripped onto his white skin. He looked down in surprise, and his eyes widened as he realized I was crying.

"Wha…Why are you crying, Bella?" He pulled up on my chin, lifting my face level to his bewildered one so he could look into my eyes. "Was it something I said?" I sniffled, and shook my head…then burst into tears. If he was bewildered then, he was downright alarmed now.

"Bell-!" he started, not really processing my mood.

"I'm…sorry…Edward!!" I cried in between tears. "It was just…so...sweet! The...way you…said it!!" Edward's expression washed over with relief, and he pulled me closer, kissing my hair as he chuckled with exasperation.

"You're absurd," he laughed as my tears slowed, and I reluctantly laughed with him. "But that's what I love about you." I whipped my eyes and composed myself. He was right (as always, damn him) there was nothing to this, nothing that I should overreact about. The wedding wouldn't be that bad, now that we had gotten through telling everyone. And the wedding was a symbol of Edward's and my future together; this was time to celebrate, not to be slowed down by nervousness.

Sitting up, I confessed. "You're right," I grudgingly admitted, hating to inflate his ego like this. Why must he always be right? But my nerves were always calmed down when I was around him, there was no way around that. He smiled, bordering a smirk, but it was still dazzling one nonetheless. He kissed down from my hair to my forehead, over my nose and finally finding my lips. My head was filled with his intoxicating breath, and I melted under his touch. Wrapping his hands around my waist, he pulled me tighter, both of us peacefully enjoying the moment. We had kissed more than I could count, but every time was equally thrilling, and I couldn't help myself as I took advantage of the moment as I pushed him back gently onto my bed, and I could feel his lips curving into a smile beneath mine.

"Are you ready to be assaulted by Alice?" I murmured around his lips, inwardly groaning. I was going to be her Limited-Edition, all exclusive Barbie doll. Fantastic.

"Not quite yet," he disagreed, and went back to kissing me. I kissed him back for a moment, grinning to myself. The offer was tempting…but we had places to go, things to do.

"Save it for after the wedding, buddy," I teased him, rolling off the bed and standing up, ready to go meet my future with him at my side.

* * *

"Dammit, Alice!" I yelled from her room, sticking my head out of her door though I knew she could hear me anyways. "How do I zipper this dress up?!" I heard a soprano laugh before I saw her, but in a second she was here, her gold eyes sparkling with excitement. She danced into the room, dragging me with her and closing the door behind her.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully, taking the small of my back with one of her hands, and zippering the dress smoothly with another. She whizzed around, flitting with the material, smoothing it out, pulling on the hem, laying out the train. And stepping back, she examined me with pride, giving me a detailed once-over. Her flawless lips parted in a smile, and she bounced forward to give me a vice-tight hug.

"Oooh, Bella! You're going to get married!" she cried, shaking with happy laughter as she held me in her hug. I laughed with her, hugging her back.

"You did a great job, Alice. Really you did, everything looks amazing." I grinned, the excitement finally settling in, not fully overcoming the nervousness, but I couldn't help but being happy today. I ruffled her spiky hair playfully, and she leaned away, good naturedly arranging it back in place, laughing again, high bells echoing in her vast room.

"Oh, that's right," Alice realized, her head inwardly clicking as she remembered a detail. "I've got to go get your tiara! I'll be right back!" she promised, heading for the door and almost running into Emmett, who was just about to come in. She frowned, and scolded him, pushing him back out with her thin arms.

"No, Emmett, you can not come in! I want her dress to be a surprise!! Get out, out!" Emmett was taken aback, but he grinned at me over Alice.

"I'm not the groom, Al, but hey Bella, in that dress I wouldn't mind-" Emmett started, throwing me a wicked grin, and I blushed, laughing with him. Alice pushed him out, and with a "Be right back!" they were gone. I smoothed out my dress, and turned to look in her full length mirror, examining myself for the millionth time today.

It was a beautiful strapless dress, with delicate beaded pearls winding around my waist and down my full dress. The vintage lace was a beautiful addition to the dress, bordering the top and bottom and giving it a charming, old-fashioned look. But the best feature of the dress was the delicate silk chiffon flowers that were carefully sewn onto the fabric, cascading down the dress, giving it an enchanting beauty that completed the dress.

Alice had done an amazing job with my cosmetics, making my eyelashes longer than I would have thought possible, with a light trace of dark eyeliner and sparkling silver eye shadow lining my eyes. My skin, pale as it was, was now irresistibly smooth and emitting a soft glow. Soft curls escaped my sweeping updo, all of them precariously curled and shining. I was impressed-I kind of liked the idea that I looked like one of them, with my skin and my beauty, thanks to Alice. And I was happy, finally happy, with the thought of getting married. I was looking gorgeous, the details were set in, and I was ready.

The door creaked open, and Alice appeared, her spiky hair tousled a bit as she carefully balanced a gleaming tiara on her fingertips, grinning as she dashed to my side, and set it on top of my curls, securing it with a few clips. She opened her arms in a little "Ta da!" as she turned me back towards the mirror. A small smile spread across my face, and I patted the crown gently.

"Let's do this," I said, taking Alice's hand, and letting her lead me out of the room.

* * *

As I walked down the isle, I couldn't help but swell with pride as everyone stood for me, giving me smiles and murmuring compliments and blessings. Charlie squeezed my arm that was in his, shooting me an I'm-so-proud-to-be-your-father look. I smiled back at him, unable to speak with a combination of nerves and anticipation, and a bunch of other emotions all meshed together. I was self-conscious as we slowly made our way up front, but I was most nervous about _his _reaction. I blushed, and looked up to meet his golden eyes at the other end of the chapel.

Words could not describe the look on his stunningly beautiful face as I made my way towards him and Emmett. They both look stunning, but my eyes were only for Edward. He was dressed in a slate-grey suit with black lining, with a black neck tie and matching pants. His brilliance dimmed every mortal around him, and it took all I had to keep my jaw from literally dropping.

The way he looked at me! It was like a man who had found the cure for cancer, an oasis in a desert, a glittering diamond on the street. I flushed, but I was unable to look away from his captivating gaze as Charlie and I closed the distance. He squeezed my arm, and stepped to the side, leaving me in front of Edward. I smiled shyly, and the vows began.

"You look beyond beautiful, Isabella," he murmured, his velvety voice barely audible against Emmett's booming one. "I can't take my eyes off of you." Emmett's lips twitched, his voice shaking as he tried not to laugh through his speech. Edward shot him a look, but they both smiled anyways, and I blushed. Of course.

"I can't believe it," I whispered, barely moving my lips, careful not to make my voice too loud. "I'm getting married today. Isn't that weird? It seems unreal." Edward nodded his head in agreement, his bronze hair rustling a bit. "I know what you mean. It's finally here, isn't it? After all of these years, we're getting married. But of course, I knew it from the start we would end up together, in some way." He smiled at me, his eyes warm. "I did mention that you look beautiful, right?" I giggled softly, and patted one of my curls. "Same to you," I commented. "As usual."

Edward straightened up, and answered Emmett's question that I had not heard. "I do," he vowed in a louder voice, my crooked grin breaking across his face. I smiled; I couldn't help it, I was so happy.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband, and to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" Emmett grinned, pleased with his speech (found on the internet). I smiled, and looked up at Edward, meeting his golden eyes. "I do," I promised, and there were a few muffled tears from Renée and Esme.

Emmett laughed above the noise, and spoke in his booming voice. "You may kiss your beautiful bride, Edward!!" He winked at me, and stowed his papers in his suit, everyone watching us. Edward grinned, took me in his arms, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. The hall erupted in cheers and applause, people up on their feet, and white flower petals burst open from the string-operated contraption above our heads, that Emmett had pulled the strings to, laughing his laugh. We broke apart, both of us grinning widely. I reached up and wiped lip gloss off of his flawless lips, as well as my own, and taking his hand, we started back to the entrance, everyone clapping for us.

As I walked down the isle, greeted with good wished from others, my eyes drifted over the heads of others, and I caught my breath as I met Jabob Black's eyes. He was clapping wordlessly along with the others, and as his eyes met mine, he gave me a amile that was drawn and sad, but encouraging as well. I smiled back, my eyes beggin forgiveness.

"You didn't have to come," I mouthed to him, giving him a sad look. He shrugged, and blew me a soft air kiss, smiling an aged smile.

"I came anyways, 'cuz I want to see you be happy," he mouthed back, his face smoothing out into that old Jacob that I love so much. I laughed breatlessly, and waved as I squeezed Edward's arm, knowing that he had seen that.

"I love you!" I yelled to Edward above the noise, as the room filled up with people getting up from their seats. He squeezed my hand, his angel face smoothing over from coolness to radiant with joy.

"I love you more!" He promised me, and as husband and wife, oblivious to the view of others, and blissfully together, he leaned down and kissed my lips, with more feeling than a thousand words.

* * *

tear I'm so sad it's over! But it was good while it lasted, and thank you for sticking around!! This has beenn senpaicutie64 


End file.
